As part of its role as a regional cancer center for Long Island and Queens, North Shore University Hospital-Cornell University Medical College has integrated part of its clinical cancer research with the NCI-funded Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) program. The CALGB is a cooperative group of 30 cancer centers in the US, Canada and Denmark with approximately 60 clinical treatment.